Let's Save Serena!
by Neo-Queen Serendipity
Summary: Alain kidnaps Serena and brings her to Team Flare's headquarters. Lysandre holds her prisoner and prevents her from escaping. Now it's up to Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie to fight Lysandre, Alain, and Team Flare's goons and rescue Serena!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Serena was busy playing with her Sylveon. She had bought Sylveon a new pink bow

"Aww," said Serena, "you look so cute with that little bow, even if it looks like all the others."

She giggled as Sylveon frolicked around. She then gave Sylveon a pink Poke Puff. Sylveon gobbled up the pink Poke Puff in delight.

"Hey, Ash!" said Serena.

"What, Serena?" asked Ash.

"Thanks for taking us out on a picnic!" said Serena.

Serena heard Clemont calling.

"Serena!" said Clemont. "Lunch is ready!"

"Oh, boy! Lunch!" said Serena.

Serena and Sylveon went over to eat lunch.

But while this was going on, there was a young man spying on. It was Alain, Lysandre's bodyguard and a dedicated Team Flare member. He saw Serena as a threat to Team Flare's happiness. Lysandre had given him a mission to kidnap Serena.

"Target found," he said. "Charizard, go!"

While Serena was busy eating her onigiri, she heard the shriek of a Charizard. Alain's Charizard flew out of the bushes and swooped down on the group and grabbed Serena. Serena let out an ear-piercing scream as she tried to break free. Clemont and Ash tried to release Serena from Charizard's grasp, but they were too late. Charizard flew away and returned to Alain.

"Alain! Make him let me go!" she said.

"Sorry," said Alain. "Lysandre ordered me to take you to him as prisoner." Alain punched Serena in the eye, giving her a black eye. "Charizard! Take this wretched little brat to Team Flare's headquarters PRONTO!"

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Serena.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Alain. "You'll find out, you moron!"

Alain hopped on Charizard's back as Serena struggled to get out.

"Don't you DARE try to break free!" yelled Alain. "If you do, I will knock out all your teeth!"

Serena screamed as Alain's Charizard rode off into the distance.

"HELP! HELP! ALAIN IS KIDNAPPING ME!" yelled Serena.

Bonnie screamed at the whole ordeal, while Clemont and Ash stood up in horror.

"We've got to save Serena!" said Ash.

Meanwhile, Alain talked to Lysandre on the Holocaster.

"Lysandre," said Alain. "I've got the girl. I am going to be bringing her over to her headquarters so you may do as you please. If she tries to resist, make sure that she never escapes."

"You have done well, Alain," said Lysandre. "You may be worthy of being an Admin someday. Once you get back, keep a tight guard on the place. Stop anyone from coming through!"

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness," said Alain.

"Wonderful," said Lysandre. "What about Serena's Pokemon?"

"Team Flare grunts are already on their way to retrieve her Poke Balls," said Alain.

"Excellent," said Lysandre. "I know you won't let me down, my boy."

"I won't, Your Highness," said Alain.

Will Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie rescue Serena from Alain, Lysandre, and Team Flare? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

Did you like my story? Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry I couldn't update for a while. I had testing at school.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

WIthin minutes, Alain arrived at the Team Flare headquarters.

"Your Highness," said Alain. "Here is the girl you wanted."

Lysandre stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing an ugly-looking white tux like the one that awful singer Nate Ruess wore at the Grammys in 2013.

"Excellent. Maybe you'll amount to something after all." said Lysandre.

"Of course, Your Highness," said Alain.

Serena looked nervous. She tried to break free from Alain's grasp, but being that Alain was much bigger than her, she couldn't.

"Take her to the captive suite," said Lysandre.

"Very well then, milord," said Alain.

Alain grabbed Serena and dragged her all the way to the captive suite. The room was grey. There were posters of lame hipster bands like Arcade Fire, The Decembrists, Belle and Sebastian, Fun., Grouplove, and Vampire Weekend. The bed was an old mattress on the floor with no bedding except for a blanket with the Team Flare logo on it. In the corner of the room was a picture of a gigantic _Nephila_ spider eating a bird, and in another corner was a creepy Jynx doll. Serena got chills at the place.

"Now you stay in there and don't leave!" said Alain. "Or else I'll make mince meat out of you and eat it!" Alain left, locking the door on the way out.

Serena cried.

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she said.

About an hour later, Team Flare grunts had captured Serena's Pokemon and kept them stored in a cold place. They saw Alain relaxing by the pool, wearing a really gay-looking grey speedo. He was committing a fashion crime by wearing this - after all, everyone knows that only gay dudes and old dudes wear speedos.

"Very well, grunts," he said. "Commence the capture and torture of the Pokemon."

Alain put one of the Poke Balls in his mouth and kissed it seductively.

Lysandre came out to the pool. He was wearing short swim trunks with the Team Flare logo on it.

"Allow me to put on sunscreen, cutey," said Lysandre.

"Thank you, milord," Alain said seductively.

Serena looked out the window.

"Eww..." she said. "Those guys are soooo creepy! And they have really horrible taste in fashion."

Serena started pacing pack and forth, wondering if Ash and co. would come to save her. She couldn't bear to watch as Lysandre gave Alain a massage, and cringed when the two fruits decided to French kiss each other on the lips (Alain had red lipstick on, which made it even worse).

While all of this was going on, Ash and co. were planning a way to get Serena back.

"Now how are we going to get Serena back?" asked Ash. "I have so many solutions, but NONE OF THEM WORK!"

"I think it would be best to distract them with robots," said Clemont.

"But Team Flare's robots are more powerful than ours," said Ash.

"True," said Clemont.

"I know!" said Bonnie. "We'll give them sweet stuff to distract them!"

"Ha ha ha ha...NO!" said Ash.

"There has to be a perfect solution." said Clemont.

"What about donning catsuits and sneaking in like spies?" asked Bonnie.

"Nah...it only works in the movies." said Clemont. "Besides, leather is for non-men. Me and Ash are not non-men."

The three continued to ponder solution while Serena suffered.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

That night, Serena got out of her jail cell. She walked through the halls looking for a way out, and then she overheard Lysandre and Alain talking.

"And why would anyone want to arrest all this?" said Alain, showing off his homosexual speedo-clad body.

"No one would be able to resist your looks, my sexy beast," said Lysandre. He purred and licked Alain's navel.

"That stupid girl will never be able to foil our plans," said Alain. "That's how girls are. They go crying for their big, strong men when they're in trouble. We'll make her scream like a Morrocan woman getting beaten by her much older husband." Serena couldn't help but cringe at Alain's sexist comments.

"Once you get rid of Serena, you'll be one step closer to your reward," said Lysandre.

"Ohh..." said Alain, sighing in delight and pretending to swoon.

Serena turned away as she heard the sound of Alain moaning in delight.

In the meanwhile, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont were searching the streets of Lumiose City for Team Flare headquarters.

"Dammit!" said Ash. "We'll never be able to find Lysandre at this rate."

"Ash!" said Bonnie. "Come here!"

Bonnie showed Ash and Clemont a Team Flare poster. It said _Team Flare Political Book Club: Offering Free Copies of Secular Humanist Books!_

"Stupid Team Flare and their atheist shit," said Ash.

"We're going to kill those motherfuckers!" said Clemont.

While this was going on, Serena spied in the Team Flare torture room. She saw Pokemon being beaten, kicked, strangled, and shaved. One of them was a tailless Vaporeon and it was screaming "KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Serena couldn't scream since that way she would get caught.

Next, Serena walked down the hallway. She spied in another room - this was Alain's bedroom. The bed's sheets were black satin (how gay), there were pictures of gay icons like Cher, Judy Garland, Mae West, Barbra Streisand, Madonna, Britneys Spheres, and Lady Gaga on the walls, there was an anatomically correct doll in the likeness of emo druggie faggot Billie Joe Armstrong (who we all know is white trash and doesn't value education), there were CDs and vinyl records full of songs by skanky pop singers, gay indie bands, and emo crap, and there was a bookcase full of disgusting gay magazines published by perverted authors. Serena looked through some of the magazines. Most of them were full of pictures of men in speedos.

"I think I wanna throw up," said Serena. "Alain is such a fucking faggot!"

Then, all of a sudden, Alain walked in on Serena.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going, missy?" he said.

"Um..." said Serena.

"Guards, get her!" said Alain.

Two big Team Flare thugs grabbed Serena by the upper arms (where misogynistic men prefer to grab women) and dragged her back to her room.

When the guards brought Serena back, she tried to think of other strategies to get herself from Alain, Lysandre, and other Team Flare buggers.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next night, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont had reached the outskirts of Team Flare's headquarters. They had gotten AK-47's from an arms dealer and were going to go into Team Flare's headquarters and start shooting all the Team Flare goons.

Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont stood outside the Team Flare headquarters. They were disguised as secret agents.

"Good," said Ash. "We've got our disguises on, we've got our guns, and now we can go kick Team Flare butt!"

"YEAH!" said Clemont and Bonnie.

Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont broke into the headquarters, with Pikachu following Ash. The headquarters were mostly dark with a strange red light. After all, red lights are creepier than any other lights. There was a black Team Flare guard with long dreadlocks. He spotted the three and started to chase them.

"Hey! You!" he said. "Get back here!"

The guard chased Bonnie and Clemont and beat them with his baton while Ash aimed his gun at the guard. Ash quickly disposed of the guard by shooting him in the neck. (The black dude always has to die first. I know it's racist, but it's the law.)

"Well," said Ash, "looks like this is going to be easy."

Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont saw a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. The three of them climbed up to the second floor.

"How many floors is this place?" Bonnie asked Ash.

"Nine," said Ash. "And we can't take the elevator - it's out of order while the other elevator is an employee elevator. The employee elevator has an alarm that goes off if non-employees use it, so Lysandre and Alain could find us."

"We need to get to the top floor," said Clemont. "According to my calculations, all of Team Flare's computers are up there. We need to crash them."

Serena was fast asleep while this was going on. The door to her room was locked, so she could not get out.

Two more Team Flare guards spotted Ash and co. Bonnie and Clemont responded by murdering them with their guns. A third guard was alerted, and started shooting. Ash shot the guard before anyone could get hurt. The guard dropped a key.

"This might come in handy," said Clemont, taking the key.

The three of them made their way to the end of the hall, where the stairs to the third floor were. The next four floors were pretty easy to conquer. One thing that made Ash uncomfortable was on the sixth floor, where Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont saw a peek of Lysandre fondling Alain in Alain's bedroom. (As we all know, Lysandre is the seme and Alain is the uke.) But by the time Ash and co. reached the seventh floor, security had tightened.

Malva, the pink-haired bitch/Elite Four member, had alerted the security guards. She took out her MP5 submachine gun and took off.

"Now it's up to me to stop them," said Malva. "I've got a bullet-proof suit that makes sure that I can't die like the black guy who got shot on the first floor."

Ash noticed that red and green lasers had been activated - this was Malva's doing.

"Damn!" said Ash. "Looks like we'll have to just go through them."

Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont ran through the lasers, activating the sirens and attracting attention from all the guards. The guards started to pursue the group. Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont disposed of the thugs quickly.

"Bonnie and I are going to the top floor," Clemont told Ash, giving him the key. "You take the key and find Serena. The sirens should have wakened her by now. Now quickly go before Alain or Lysandre finds you."

"Okey-dokey," said Ash.

Ash and Pikachu went to look for Serena.

* * *

Please leave a review in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ash ran through the halls, looking for Serena. He eventually came across a door that said KEEP OUT. He then unlocked the door and ran inside. Serena was there, fast asleep.

Ash walked over to Serena and knelt down.

"Serena! Wake up!" he said.

Serena's eyes opened and she looked at Ash.

"Is it you, Ash?" she said. "Thanks for saving me." Serena still felt a little drowsy.

"There's no time to talk!" said Ash. "We've got to get out of here before Lysandre and Alain find us. I've got a gun so I can protect you from those Team Flare faggots." Ash grabbed Serena by the hand and the two ran out of the room. Ash ran to the Pokemon storage room, where he found Serena's Poke Balls. The two then ran towards the staircase in the hopes of getting away.

Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie had reached the top floor of Team Flare's headquarters. Bonnie started crashing the computers while Clemont kept guard at the door. He saw Malva approaching.

"I've caught you now, you little brats!" yelled Malva. Malva held out her gun and started shooting. Clemont and Bonnie pushed through the computers to find an alternate exit. Then they pushed the computers back to block Malva from finding them. They reached the stairs and went down to the seventh floor.

Ash and Serena soon met up with Clemont and Bonnie.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" said Serena. "Boy am I glad to find you!"

"Sorry! Can't talk now!" said Clemont. "The alarms are going off. We better get down to the first floor and escape from Team Flare!"

The four of them ran down the stairs and made their way to the first floor. As soon as they entered the first floor, they saw the employee elevator open. Lysandre, Alain, and Malva were there, along with several Team Flare grunts. Lysandre had on his white tux and Alain had a white silk slip over his grey speedo which was clearly visible under the translucent whore garment. The two of them looked disgusting. Serena screamed as she saw the three of them.

"So, you thought you have gotten rid of us?" asked Alain. "Well I'm afraid not! Now are going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!" said Ash.

"Alain!" said Lysandre. "Take aim at these twerps."

"It's my pleasure, sweetie," said Alain seductively.

Alain and Malva aimed their guns at the four. Ash and Clemont then aimed at Team Flare. Serena ran away to hide while Ash and Clemont fought with Team Flare. Ash then lunged at Alain's right hand, knocking the gun out of it. Ash then tore off Alain's silky slip, while Bonnie ripped Lysandre's jacket. Ash fired at the Team Flare grunts, wounding them but not fatally. Alain then ran towards Serena, grabbed her, and tried to choke her while she screamed, but Clemont shot Alain's back shins, knocking him to the ground.

"Lysandre, sweetie!" sobbed Alain. "Please help me...please..." saying the second please like a temptress.

Lysandre was about to pick up the wounded Alain when Ash pointed his gun at the two.

"Release Serena now or I swear I'll execute you right this minute!" yelled Ash.

"NO!" said Lysandre.

Ash fired his gun, but Lysandre and Alain ducked it.

"Okay...okay!" said Alain. "But please, for the love of Cher, don't hurt us again!"

Ash then put down his gun (without dropping it) and then kicked Alain twice and Lysandre once.

"I'm done with you, faggots," said Ash.

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena fled the Team Flare headquarters and went to the nearest Pokemon Center.

"Thanks for saving me," said Serena. "I'm so glad to get away from those poofters Alain and Lysandre."

"No problemo," said Bonnie.

"Glad to have you back," said Clemont.

"Now we can rest," said Ash.

"Still," said Serena, looking out the Pokemon Center window, "I don't know if that will be the end of them."

The four of them went to sleep. While they were sleeping at 3 in the morning, Alain and Lysandre were summoned to the cavern of their evil object of worship, Queen Metalia, supreme ruler of the Dark Kingdom and evil incarnate. The two of them were dressed in their normal outfits. The two were in the moon cavern kneeling before the evil entity.

"FOOLS!" yelled Queen Metalia. "How DARE you fail me! I knew you could not be trusted. You spent all your time with your homosexual desires and NONE of it STEALING SERENA'S ENERGY!"

"But, Your Exalted Highness..." said Alain.

"SILENCE!" roared Queen Metalia. "If we don't kill enough people on Earth and steal their energy, we cannot complete our mission, and I cannot TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!"

"We'll try harder next time," said Lysandre.

"You better, you scum of the earth," said Queen Metalia. "Eventually, I will destroy Ash and his puny human friends, and I WILL RULE _ALL_!" Queen Metalia laughed wickedly and violently. Alain and Lysandre bowed down to their queen. The roars of insane laughter went unnoticed by Ash, Serena, and co.

Serena and Ash better watch out and fight in this crusade against Alain, Lysandre, and their demonic forces.

 **THE END**

* * *

Ah, I'm finally finished with Let's Save Serena! Please leave a review in the comments!


End file.
